User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 6
On Radar (Part 2) After being sent to Principal White's office this morning, I had to tell my friends about White suspecting me of the prank. I met up with them at Burger Shot during after school ended. "So let me get this straight, White might find out if it was us that did the prank?" Markel asked. "He told me that he knew it was me. He just needs evidence", I told him. "White has always been trying to expel you ever since he first got the job", Jill stated. "This time, he might get his evidence if Alex ever decides to spill the beans. We're in deep shit, and that's if White finds out about your guys' involvment as well", I told her. "So, what is the plan?" Bradley asks. "What do you mean by 'plan'?" Cody asks. "There's gotta be something to do to get White off our backs", Bradley suggests. "There's nothing for us to do. Unless getting me expelled already is the plan you have in mind", I told him. Just after I said that, Alex McCormick came into the resturant and walked straight up to us. "Clayton, you did a good job handling the prank. The video has a thousand hits and it's all thanks to you. Good job. I probably got more work for you to do". "I prefer C-Money", I corrected. "WELL, I PREFER CLAYTON", he yelled outloud as he kicked our table over. "Okay, okay sorry. Call me anything you want", I said nerviously. "Good", he said. "Wait, more work?" Jill asks. "You got it. I got people that I need to teach a lesson. Lessons that they will never forget. Lessons that will keep these pricks on their toes from now on", Alex told her. "Why?" Cody asks mockily. Bradley shot a look at Cody that translated to "shut the hell up or you'll die". Last thing I wanted to see what Alex using Cody as a mop to clean up his own blood. "You all know the drill. You either do what I say or expect to have a broken nose and bones the next time you see me. See you soon ladies". As Alex walked out the glass door, he slammed it so hard that it shattered into a million pieces. "Cody, what the hell were you doing?" Markel asks "I only said 'why'", he stated. "From your tone, you were testing Alex. Do you want to walk up tomorrow, finding yourself underwater in the ocean?" I asked him. "Well someone needs to stand up to him", Cody remarked. "Someone has to, but it's not going to be us. You would have to be dumb enough to do that sort of thing. Don't do it again", I told him. "So what are we going to do about all this? About Alex and Principal White?" Bradley asks. "There's only one thing to do: we can't give Alex the boot. We have to continue doing his deeds", Jill stated. "No....I'll continue doing his deeds. You guys stay out of it", I suggested. "WHAT?" they all said in confusion. "You all heard me. I'll continue helping Alex. You guys just stay out of the way and mind your own business", I told them. Jill was about to object to what I said, but then I told them, "White only suspects me of doing the prank. He doesn't know about your guys' involvment. I don't want to risk you guys getting expelled. Leave it all to me. If I get caught, it's just me that gets the punishment. I won't say anything about you guys involved in the prank". All four of them looked at each other in shock for a second, then Markel asks me, "You sure you want to do this? We're friends. We stick together no matter what". "I appreciate what you're saying Markel, but there's no way that I'll let you guys get involved", I told him. "We're already involved. What Alex put you up to do, we'll help you, no matter what", Cody insisted. "God, I'm so lucky to have friends who will risk everything for me", I remarked. I was half-sarcastic about what I said, but also truthful at the same time. They could have left me to do Alex's evil deeds all by myself, even after telling them about White. But they chose to stay and help. Again, I was lucky. But how lucky? Probably lucky enough to get White off my case. But I wouldn't bet on that just yet. Category:Blog posts